But Home Is Nowhere
by Autumn Blood
Summary: Remus is alone. Who would ever love a werewolf? Set after the first fall of Voldemort. AN: Remus is extremely Emo. Songfic- song by AFI of same name.


This is another Remus centered songfic titled And Home is Nowhere after the  
song that is inclosed within. Please review. Luna  
  
All around the world people were rejoicing for the Dark Lord had been defeated. Stars wheeled and glasses clinked but there was one person who was not at all pleased.  
  
The sign outside bearing the name "Leaky Cauldron" creaks in the wind on a cloudless night on a car-less street. A lone figure walks from the cozy pub and down the street on a frigid London night. One week till full moon, he thought, shivering under his tattered, billowing robes. The wind played with his shoulder length honey hair, as the grey-flecked strands danced around his handsome face partially obscuring his vision. Here he could still see the stars shining on even with all the lights from the city. He faced the wind as a single tear ran down his face and then with a small pop he vanished.  
  
The thin young man reappeared several miles away inside a small flat on the edge of the city. Not even bothering to take off his robes he flung himself on his bed and held his head in his hands. Pull yourself together, Remus!  
  
Twenty-six years and seems like I've just begun  
  
To understand my, my intimate is no one  
  
When the director sold the show, who bought its last rites?  
  
They cut the cast, the music, and the lights  
  
No, he had a reason to cry. Sirius Black, the man he thought he knew, had betrayed him and his closest friends, and there was no turning back from that. James, Lilly, and Peter were dead and Sirius was in Azkaban. So this how the story ends, is it? he thought. All the Marauders either dead or as good as and here I am unscathed, yet wounded. How could it end this way? No it's not the end. Voldemort's not dead... and he's not alive. Then another voice spoke. A voice we all hear when we are left to our own devices and thoughts. Alone.  
  
This is my line, this is eternal  
  
How did I ever end up here?  
  
Discarnate, preternatural  
  
My prayers to disappear  
  
I wish I were dead. I wish I was gone like James instead of being here by myself. How could this happen? Why them and not me? Who is it that decides our fates?  
  
Absent of grace, marked as infernal  
  
Ungranted in dead time left me disowned  
  
To this nature, so unnatural  
  
I remain alone  
  
Shunned by society I am, but they did not disown me, even in the end. Hell, even Muggles are fearful of my kind... fearful of what I am. Even I, myself, fear the wolf within me. One time in the dorms during sixth year Sirius and I were having one of those stupid staring contests and when he stared into my golden eyes he could see the wolf inside me... the danger behind these gilded windows of heartache. He was a bit fearful of me from that day foreword I was never alone with him because I feared of what I might do. What if I had had another raging fit and seriously hurt him or someone else? What if I had bitten one of them? What have I done to deserve Lycanthropy?  
  
Twenty-six years end, still speaking in these tongues  
  
Such revelations while understood by no one  
  
When the new actor stole the show, who questioned his grace?  
  
Please clear the house of ill-aquired taste  
  
Give me something, give me something  
  
Give me something, give me something  
  
Give me something, give me something real  
  
I lay strewn across the floor, can't solve this puzzle  
  
Everyday another small piece can't be found  
  
I lay strewn across the floor, pieced up in sorrow  
  
The pieces are lost, these pieces don't fit  
  
Pieced together incomplete and empty  
  
Who would ever love a werewolf? Who in their right mind would love a werewolf? He mused to himself, pacing the room. No one. I cannot find work I cannot find love... I cannot even find myself. What about the Order? No, I remain alone. And so I apparently am destined to be alone for all eternity. Until the day I die from a silver dagger or a broken heart I will wither away and be remembered no more. And with that he retreated again to the empty bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Absent of grace, marked as infernal  
  
Ungranted in dead time left me disowned  
  
To this nature, so unnatural  
  
I remain alone 


End file.
